Smokin' Oken, Robby!
by S.Silver 360
Summary: Lilly has wanted Evan as her lover for 8 years. Now Evan has to save Loliver by selling a beer called Smokin' Oken!. Meanwhile, Miley and Jackson make a bet in which Jackson will attempt to get inside their son's pants. Loliver, Mackson, LillyxOC.
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana._

"The heart wants what the heart wants"

---Sheen Estevez,_ Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius_

_**September 4, 2030. Bayonne therapist Lilly Oken has tried for 8 years to have an affair with Black Star president Evan Jones.**_

"_I want you to be my lover." _

_**But after an emotional breakdown...**_

"_Why won't you love me?"_

_**Evan Jones decides to bring Oliver and Lilly Oken together and save their marriage,**_

"_I want to bring you two closer."_

_**but when business associate Renee Smith, want Lilly herself...**_

"_God, I wanna do her right now."_

_**It will turn into a battle of marriage.**_

"_You will not mess this up for me!"_

_**Will Evan succeed?**_

"_I win."_

_**Or will Lilly and Oliver's marriage be ruined forever?**_

"_Oliver, I hate you."_

_**Meanwhile, Jackson's attempts to make love to his son, Robby...**_

"_I love you."_

_**but when it goes terribly wrong...**_

"_I hate you, dad."_

_**Jackson makes a bet Miley**_

"_Deal"_

_**Now Jackson must make love to Robby or he will become Miley and Lilly's prostitute.**_

"_You're gonna be my whore."_

_**Can he win?.**_

"_I love you dad."_

_**Or will he lose?.**_

"_I've lost him."_

_**This is story of two men, each fighting a battle they cannot lose. This is "Smokin' Oken!"**_

**Author's Note: **Nice trailer? Yeah, yeah I know what most of you are thinking, "It's wrong for Miley and Jackson to be married." Well, that's you. I hope of enjoy though.


	2. Why won't you love me?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana, or it would be on Adult Swim._

Why won't you sleep with me?" cried Lilly Oken as she hugged her friend and client Evan Jones. "Why, why, why?"

Lilly has been married to Oliver Oken for 13 years. She had spent the last eight trying to have an affair with Evan Jones during their therapy sessions.

"Get out!" cried Lilly, who was still in tears . "I don't want to see your face until our next session."

"Lilly, you have to understand--" started Evan as Lilly interrupted him.

"Understand what? That it's wrong? That you love Christina? That you respect Oliver too much to sleep with me?" she spoke. "For 8 years, I've loved you. Evan. I've cherished all the time we've spent together in therapy. I even wanted to have kids with you. And I still do. I still want to do all those things. But I promise you, Evan, that before this fanfic is over, something bad will happen to you, and you will need me, now get out!"

Evan proceeded towards the door, but he couldn't leave Lilly. There was something he wanted to know before he left.

"Lilly, what do you want to be with me so much?" he asked. At that point, she light of hope had shone upon her. _Maybe this could help him understand how much I love him. _She thought.

"Evan, sit." commanded Lilly as he sat next to to her. "Evan, we've been friends for14 years. When that judge sentenced you to therapy a year later, I was excited that I would get know you and change you. But because we haven't spent much time together, our relationship together has been doctor and patient."

Evan didn't see where this was going.

"Then eight years ago, you started to open up more and you started having fun at our sessions." continued Lilly, who had by now stopped crying and calmed down. "It made me so happy I wanted to be with you forever. I have the video of the day that made me love you if you want to see it."

"Okay." said Evan indifferently. Lilly then opened Windows Media Player v 5.0 on her laptop and clicked on a video dating to March 12, 2022. Then she placed her head on his shoulder.

**Video of Lilly & Evan-3/12/2022**

**Evan and Lilly were doing the tango in the same room as they are now. Lilly spun away from him while holding his hand, then spun towards him, but fell upon contact with his body. Evan then picked her up and held her in his arms. She then look at him with a smile.**

"**You know you tripped me, Evan." said Lilly.**

"**No, I didn't." retorted Evan. "You tripped on your own damn feet." He then took her to the couch and started to tickle her.**

"**Evan, stop, you know I'm ticklish." squealed Lilly.**

"**I don't care." said Evan. "You said we can have fun in therapy."**

**Lilly then punched him playfully until he stopped tickling her. Then she pinned him to wall.**

"**You know what else we could do in therapy?" asked Lilly.**

"**What?" asked Evan. Lilly then moved in and kissed Evan on his lips. He then wrapped his arms around Lilly, then he realized what he was doing, so he pushed her away.**

"**Evan, why did you stop?" asked Lilly.**

"**I can't do this." replied Evan. "It's not right."**

"**Evan, you can do this." said Lilly as he saw the hunger for lust in her eyes. "No one has to know. And don't you want me to be happy?"**

"**That's what you have Oliver for." said Evan.**

"**But Oliver's not here," said Lilly as she kissed his lips. "you are." She then kissed his lips again for a good few seconds, then withdrew. "Please?" she begged.**

**Her question was answered by Evan pushing her on the couch and kissing her neck.**

Lilly then stopped the video. "Evan, since that day I've loved you, and I always will." started Lilly. "It won't matter that we're married to different people, because a our love is special."

"But what if something happens to us.?" asked Evan.

"It won't matter." replied Lilly as she hugged him. "Evan, I love you as much as I love Oliver. If you were single, I'd marry you and be a bigamist. I know you don't want to have an affair with me, but as along as we're both happy, it's okay. Even though that one time didn't mean much to you, it certainly did to me. Now, you can go. I'll see you next session."

Evan walked to the door, but before he went left, Lilly caught his attention.

"Evan?" called Lilly as he turned to her direction.

"What is it." he responded. Lilly then gave him a quick kiss on the lips followed by hug. "I love you, Evan." she said as she broke down into tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy that you know." replied Lilly. Evan had understood what she had meant. Then he kissed on her forehead and left the room.

**Declassified:** Due to a successful experiment done by Lilly, she is at this time pregnant with Evan's child, much to Evan's oblivion.

**Author's Note:** The first chapter everybody. Probably the best chapter I've written. Oh, and by the way, that experiment Lilly did wasn't that. Evan was busy loving his own wife at the time.


	3. Timeline

_**Author's Note:** Hey, um...Sorry I took a while. So anyway, I don't own HM, or Miley would sleep around constantly._

At lot has changed since 2017. Robby Ray died, Miley had a child, Miley and Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver got married. Renee and Evan from _Harry Goes to Bayonne_ even got married, although to different people. You know what, I'll do this in the form of a timeline.

**2017:**

July 16: Miley and Jackson begin dating. (Mackson begins)

July 23: _Harry Goes to Bayonne. _Miley and Jackson exposed through a video made by Evan Jones after he himself was caught in bed with Luna Lovegood. Loliver begins. Miley is pregnant.

August 1: _Jackson's Revenge._ Jackson is promoted to president of Rico's Restaurant. Jackson shoots Miley,

August 6: Mackson's relationship is strengthened.

August 13: Lilly reveals her love for Miley. Lilly and Miley become Friends with Benefits. Loliver continues.

September 29: Lilly's becomes a therapist. Oliver becomes a landlord. Evan and Christina are married. Renee and Mark are married.

October 30: Lilly and Oliver are married. Jackson and Miley are married.

November 6: Evan is drunk one night and destroys much of Jersey City before he is arrested.

November 13: Evan is sentenced to therapy and has Lilly as the therapist.

**2018:**

January 8: Earth becomes independent under one government after spending six years under Mingonese rule. Amber and Ashley are married.

February 26: Dr. Phil are Oprah are married. An affair between George W. Bush and Condoleeza Rice is exposed, but continues.

March 15: Robby Ray dies.

April 1: Miley's child is born as "Little" Robby Ray Stewart.

**2022:**

March 12: Lilly falls in loves with Evan Jones, and an emotional affair begins.

April 1: Little Robby Ray loses virginity on his birthday. He also develops the Oedipus complex

July 4: Earth successfully invades Mars. Mars is now under the Earthian Empire.

Thanksgiving 2022: "Big" Robby Ray comes back to life and attempts to ruin Mackson.

December 26: "Big" Robby Ray is sent back to hell.

**2025:**

March 8: Evan Jones launches a new beer called "Dr. Phil!" which becomes a huge success.

May 25: Evan Jones buys the Neverland Ranch.

**2030:**

February 3: High School Musical Gang moves to Bayonne NJ.

June 20: Life with Derek pairings Dasey and Lizwin move to Bayonne.


	4. Robby!

**Author's Note: Hey**, how are you doing? Well, this is the second chapter(the timeline doesn't count). I hope you all enjoy. And, remember, I don't own HM...or Hannah would go black.

"So he finally knows why you love him?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, and even though Sterling didn't write it out in the first chapter," started Lilly. "Evan said that he's considered our friendship to be special."

"That's so sweet." said Miley. "I wish Jackson could be like him."

"What do you mean, Miley?" asked Lilly. "You and Jackson do it like every night. You even do it with your own son."

"Well, _I_ do him every night." started Miley. "Every time Jackson tries Robby, he always runs away from him."

"Wow." said Lilly. "How is Robby?"

"He's still shy." replied Miley. "He still has no friends."

"That's too bad." said Lilly. "Maybe sometime Robby and I could meet up and I could introduce him to a few of my friends. I could help with his shyness, I am a therapist."

"Why, so you could get in his pants?" asked Miley. "Sorry, but that's my job."

"Oh, but he's so hot." pouted Lilly.

"I know." said Miley as she looked hungrily at her son. "Listen, I gotta go, but maybe Robby and I could meet up with you and we could have a nice threesome, bye." She then blew a kiss at Lilly.

"Bye, Miley." said Lilly as she returned the kiss and hanged up. Miley then walked to her son's room and found him on the computer.

"Robby Ray Stewart, what are you doing?" asked a furious Miley. "You were looking at porn weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't mom." replied the frightened twelve-year old teen called Robby. Both knew he wasn't watching porn, which meant Miley was up to something.

"Your father will be furious if he hears this." said Miley. "...but he's doesn't have to know."

"Mom--" started Robby as Miley kissed his lips. "Shh, if you wanted it, all you had to

do was ask." Miley then unzipped his pants and pulled it down.

"Mom, I don't wanna do this." whined Robby.

"I didn't ask you." said Miley. "Or do you want daddy to try fuck you again?"

"Fine, mom." said a defeated Robby. If there was one thing Robby had despised most, it was his father. Especially when he tried to make love to Robby.

"Now, that's more like it." said Miley. "...and I see your friend's ready too." Miley then pushed her son onto the bed and lower herself onto his dick. "You see, no one can resist me." started Miley as she moved back and forth on her son. "No matter how much you'll try ---gasp--- you'll always want me." Robby tried to say something, but Miley put her finger to his lips. "I know deep down inside that you love me ---gasp--- you want to love me ---gasp--- you lust for me ---gasp--- Robby, I want you to show mommy you care. Show her your love."

Robby had fallen victim to Miley's charm. He knew shouldn't make love to Miley, but it felt so good, and it was his beloved mother, the one to whom he was most loyal and the one he loved most(both the result of the Oedipus complex). So, Robby then rolled over and was in the missionary position. At that point, he decided to take control. He softly thrusted himself inside her. At this, Miley moaned softly, but nonetheless, she was enjoying it. Unlike her shy, introverted partner, Miley had no trouble sleeping around. So, now, she pulled her legs towards her body so Robby could push in deeper. "Mmm, that's it, Robby." moaned Miley. "Come on, fuck me, push it in, baby." However, Robby decided to pull out. He wanted to please his mother, and he knew the missionary position was not the way to go. "Robby, what are you doing?" asked Miley. "Mom, I wanna do it the way you want it." replied Robby. He stood on the side of his bed, held on to Miley's legs, then pushed back in her vagina. "Yeah, that's it, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, baby." moaned Miley. Within minutes, Robby had finally came inside Miley. He then pulled out, lied down on the bed, and let Miley suck his dick while she masturbated. "You like?" she asked Miley. Robby nodded, then jerked off coming more on Miley's face.

**Declassifed:** During the sex scene, Lilly was looking at them and masturbating.

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Yes, it is messed. However, if you going to flame me, let it be because of some grammatical error, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Loliver fun

_Author's Note: Hello reader. First, of all I'm sorry for the long delay. They were other things at hand. Next, I would like to explain this chapter is basically a sex scene that gets more fucked up as the chapter progress Lastly, I don't own Hannah Montana, because if I did, Miley would be a pimp._

Lilly sat on her bed thinking about the wonderful time she spent with Evan. It made her horny. Enough for her to want to do it with Oliver. She then walked to the living room where Oliver was watching football and sat next to him.

"You know, I could use a quarterback right now." started Lilly as she placed her hand on Oliver's knee. Oliver is a bit weirded out by this. "I could just play with his football all night long." she continues as her hand moves up his thigh. However, Oliver is wondering why Lilly's talking about a quarterback. "Oliver, do you know anyone some nice big footballs around here." At that point, Oliver finally realized that she was talking about him. He then stood up off the couch and faced Lilly. Then, he unzipped his face and pushed his pants down. After letting Lilly take a look at Oliver's balls, he asked, "Couldn't find no ball, but you like deez nuts?"

"Well, I am getting pretty hungry, now." said Lilly as she eyed Oliver's member. She then began to suck Oliver's balls as if to attempt to swallow it. Lilly then uses her mouth to work her way up to the tip of his member. "Oh, that's it, Lilly." moaned Oliver. "Mmmm, you like?" asked Lilly. "Yeah." moaned Oliver. She then began to suck Oliver's member. Within moments, Oliver eventually came all over Lilly's face.

"Oliver, don't go." called Lilly as she held his hand before he could get away from her.

"Why not?" he asked. "I already came."

"I satisfied you, now you gotta do you part." replied Lilly as she went on the couch on her back.

"Lilly, I--" started Oliver as he was interrupted by Lilly. "Don't make me get my vibrator, boy."

"Fine." said a defeated Oliver. He then climbed on top of Lilly and inserted his member inside Lilly then pulled it out. "No teasing, Oliver." warned Lilly.

"But, Lilly, it--"

"I don't care if it hurts, you should've though of that before you let me give you a blowjob."

"But, can't I--"

"No, you can't lick my pussy, you have to fuck it or I'll anal-fuck you with my vibrator."

"Okay." agreed Oliver as he then reinserted his member inside Lilly. She noticed that she wasn't very comfortable with penetrating Lilly because it hurts. She decides to make it better with a kiss.

"Feel better?" asked Lilly. Oliver replied with a long passionate kiss. Seconds later, Oliver began to thrust harder and harder into Lilly despite the pain that came with it. This actually made Lilly hornier. "Come on, baby! That's it! Fuck that pussy! Yeah! Do it hard! AH...AH...AH...AH...AH...AH! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cum for me right now Ollie, cum for me." Then almost as though at her command, Oliver pulled out and came all over her face. Some went to her breasts. She wanted to make him to cum even more, so she grabbed his member and rubbed it so much that at some point, he came for 25 seconds straight. Eventually, Lilly had cum on her from her face to her vagina. Some of it even went on her hair. Then they switched positions and Lilly was on top of Oliver. She slowly began to move back and forth with Oliver's member inside her. As she moaned, Lilly took some of Oliver's jizz with two fingers and put it in her mouth

"Mmm, that's some good cum." moaned Lilly. She then took some more jizz and put it to Oliver's mouth. "C'mon eat it."

"Ew, that's disgusting." refused Oliver.

"You thought it was cute when you licked your cum off of Jackson." accused Lilly.

"Of course I wasn't because that never happened," countered Oliver.

"Are you sure?" said Lilly as she showed Oliver a picture of Oliver licking his sperm off of Jackson. "Now, are you gonna lick it off or shall I rape you with the vibrator?"

"Fine." said a defeated Oliver. He then proceeded to lick the cum off Lilly's smooth skin. Oliver then realized he that this was much better than with Jackson. He almost wondered why he cheated with him in the first place. Then he remembered that the day when he caught Lilly with Evan 8 years ago...

** Flashback **

**It was a cold day in Jersey City and Oliver had just parked his car at the Newport Mall. Oliver had then entered from the parking lot and made his way to the Medical Center where Lilly's job was. At the desk by the entrance, a lady had turned to Oliver.**

"**Name, please?" asked the lady.**

"**Oliver Oken, I'm here to see Dr. Oken." replied Oliver.**

"**Down the hall, make a left and her office is at the very end.." continued the lady.**

"**Thanks." said Oliver as he began to walk to Lilly's office. When he reached the door, he heard something that devastated him.**

** End of Flashback **

"Lilly, why did you do that?" asked a terrified Oliver as he felt something poke his ass.

"'Cause I don't see why you're having a flashback when you should be having sex with me." said Lilly "Now, lick your cum off me."

Oliver did as he was commanded and also rubbed Lilly's vagina..

"Mmm, Oliver that's it, yeah, suck up that cum, ooh, yeah that's it." moaned Lilly. When Oliver sucked up as much cum as he could, he moved to kiss Lilly's lips. Lilly, in turn, tried to take in as much cum from his mouth as she could. Within moments, they were kissing and cum-swapping. Afterwards, Lilly had finally decided to stop. She took one look at Oliver then held him to her shoulder. "Ollie, do you want to tell me what that flashback was about?" she asked. Oliver wondered if he should tell her. Then he made his decision. "I know what happened eight years ago." "What are you talking about." asked a confused Lilly. "I saw you with Evan when I came to pick you up that day." explained Oliver. "Oh, Ollie." started Lilly as she hugged him tighter. "It was only once, it wasn't special." _At least to him it wasn't._ She thought to herself. "What was that?" asked Oliver oblivious that he heard her thoughts. "Nothing, Ollie." answered Lilly as Oliver began to gently push her away from him. "Lilly, do you love him?" he asked suspiciously. "Well, the thing is..." started Lilly as they doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell_ She thought to herself as she put on her gown and Oliver put on his underwear and pants. They both went to the door and as Lilly opened they saw Evan in a dark blue business suit.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Evan suspiciously.

"No." Oliver lied.

"Okay." said Evan. "Anyway, I have a new beer I want to sell and I want you two to be my spokespeople."

"What's it called?" blushed Lilly.

"Smokin' Oken!" replied Evan. "Unlike most, if not all beers, it's actually very healthy.

"That's unusual," said Oliver. "but why did you name it after us?"

"'Cause I wanted to." replied Evan.

"Wow, you didn't need get smart, I just asked a question." said an annoyed Oliver.

"I wasn't trying to." countered Evan.

"Yeah, Oliver, he wasn't trying to." repeated Lilly in Evan's defense.

"Mother-" started Oliver before Lilly covered Oliver's mouth.

"But we'd love to." continued Lilly.

"Great, see you in a few hours." said Evan as he turned to leave and Oliver went inside the house.

"Wait, Evan." called Lilly as she grabbed his arm. She waited until she had his undivided attention. "Would you like to stay here and have some fun with us? Christina doesn't have to know."

**Declassified:** At this time Jackson, Cooper and Thor are at a hotel having sex with Mikayla, Sarah, Amber and Ashley.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, but one thing. I would like for you to decide whether Evan should have "fun" with Lilly and Oliver. Whichever answer I get the most will go with the next chapter.**


End file.
